Valentine Hope
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House have been yearning for each other.  They finally collide "after" Valentines day.  It started as a light one-shot and become so much more. This is my first trying a fanfic in this type of style.


**Valentine Hope**

The small room was starting to make him hyperventilate. His heart jumping hard. Today was one of those days where he really had to try. Once of those days where suspects were everyone. Couples from every POV were meant to be; except the one he wanted. It was... It was valentines day.

He stood at his desk sorting through cases he could take on, but it looked like he had nothing to do. He sighed closing them. Shutting off the world from his vision. Hoping when they opened that his leg wasn't like it was. That his job didn't carry so much burden. That his addiction didn't make him in denial. That he was loved like he loved her. But sadly when they opened that wasn't what he got. It was a desperately clean office. Pleading to be used. Twelve in the morning and he didn't want to go home.

After all why go home when the feeling that his lungs were giving off would still be the same. The empty sound would still echo in his ear. The words he harassed out to protect his inner contentment would still be remembered.

He glanced idly over at his cane. That damn thing haunted him every waking moment. Taking him to notice the pain even more. He slowly and unwanted reached out for it. Taking it in hand. Slowly feeling it through his palm before trusting it with his weight; again. He made way out of his office; slowly. He passed by the dozing nurses; silently. He walked outside in the shadows; hiding.

He stopped. The cool breeze from a light sprinkle was still wafting through. Normally he couldn't enjoy these things. Normally it's exquisitely busy, but today everyone was together in their beds, homes; holding each other. The foliage of comforting beauty blew with it. Making light whispers in the dark. That was who he would say goodnight too; the beautiful stars, trees, black stains of shadows.

"Looks like I need to get laid." He shouted slightly.

He did it to see if he could get someones attention. He failed badly. This lonely man was... **Gregory** **House.**

The dazzling morning empty. Hearts spread across lawns, children holding hands by them. And she wasn't one of them; she was. Now she's the hold hag they point and feel bad for. The one that sits in the window watching seasons go by as everyone tries harder; as she tries harder. Her eyes brighten slightly as she mistakes her crush car for her neighbors. The light dies slowly. Her lips curl into a sad smile; her own stupidity.

The neighbor opens his car door to a bunch of bustling children. His wife hugs him and they share a kiss; enighting disgusting sounds from the children. He pulls something out of the car. Handing it secretly to his wife. She smiles and kisses him again. The children pout at the fact they were ignored. He laughs at they're faces and soon pulls out a bag handing them chocolates from the contents. They all scream with joy and run inside of the house. Leaving the married couple smiling in happiness. At the missing children essence he takes her in embrace. Holding her waist tight and dips her in a joyful kiss. Passionate could not describe this, this was love.

She rubs away the happy tears with a innocent nudge of her wrist. As long as people lived on she was happy, she after all has work to live for. Quickly though the tears overly amount to many. Making her realize hiding her thoughts wouldn't help.

"Oh House, you jackass." She mumbles quietly into her knees.

Blaming the man for not attempting to earn her heart again. This lonely woman was... **Lisa Cuddy**

It's not valentines day anymore and he understands that, but it still feels sad. People at work are still fawning over their gifts and roses. And he still fiddled quietly with the ungivin chocolate in his pocket. He gives the ground a cold stare as he walks to his office. He opens the door and gives them a glance. Disgusted with the happiness. He slams the door taking their attention. They all notice, but soon go back to the chatter. He drops heavy into his seat.

It's not valentines day anymore and she understands that, but it still feels sad. Neighbors still cue at each other. Giving kisses whenever their lover is in sight. And she still fiddled quietly with the extra key of her co-worker/admirer in her pocket. She tries to keep her eyes on the door as she locked it and left to her car. She slowly pulls the car door open. Disgusted with the happiness. She slams the door taking their attention. They all notice, but soon go back to the chatter. She drops heavy into her seat.

He still has nothing to do, nobody is in urgent need. The place is empty again. And it's dark, so dark. He begins to pack up the files again. Only holding them in his lap. Holding back the best he could, before they're free. The folder darkens with damp dots. He sniffles alone. He curses slowly at his own stubbornness; alone. He soon gets up from his seat. Wiping away the cursed water. He takes the cane and folder in hand. Walking over to his co-workers office. He's cautious. Slow. Unready of the results. Glancing in to see a empty room. He sighs; he should of known. He leaves to stand outside. He hears the patter of rain and a rustle of paper. He turns to the sound...

She still has nothing to do, nobody is in urgent need. The place is empty again. And it's dark, so dark. She pulls her legs from the desk. Setting her hands in her lap. Holding back the best she could, before they're free. The skirt darkens with damp dots. She sniffles alone. She curses slowly at her own stubbornness; alone. She soon get up from her seat. Wiping away the cursed water. She takes her jacket and purse in hand. Walking over to her co-workers office. She's cautious. Slow. Unready of the results. Glancing in to see a empty room. She sighs, she should of known. She leaves to stand outside. She hears the patter of rain and a rustle of paper. She turns to the sound...

His eyes widen momentarily. He looks away covering a sudden blush; so rare from him. He can feel his heart beat with excitement. He hoped he would catch her before she left, but he never expected it. Everything was so unplanned. Unlike medical surgeries; everything is planned even emergencies. He goes to look back and he meets her eyes and suddenly glances back to the road.

Her eyes widen momentarily. She looks away covering a sudden blush; so rare from her. She can feel her heart beat with excitement. She hoped she would catch him before he left, but she never expected it. Everything was so unplanned. Unlike medical surgeries; everything is planned even emergencies. She goes to look back and she meets his eyes and suddenly glances back to the road.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Hey." She whispers.

"Wanna come over for drinks." She mumbles.

"Sure, on one condition..." He answers.

She slowly looks at him. Smiling she places her hand on his. Making the cane feel insignificant to the moment.

He slowly looks at her. Smiling he watches her place her hand on his. Making his leg all more important to support.

He leans down.

She leans down. This new couple was... **Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House.**

They kissed lightly. The rain pattering away in their ears, but nothing heard but heartbeats. Hers in his ear and his in her ear. Synchronized. They pull apart slowly looking into each others eyes. That day they both knew how much that kiss was. It was everything they would ever need; if only they could admit it to themselves.

He woke up in a unfamiliar bed. One he had only seen. He groggily looks over to the partner that snuggled into his chest. There she was. He would of never thought that she would fall for him.

She woke up in her bed. A warm bed at that. She groggily looks over to the partner that she snuggled into. There he was. She would of never thought that he would fall for her.


End file.
